Some of the superalloys and steels used in the fabrication of components of aircraft engines have to be brazed in the temperature range of from about 1750.degree. F. to about 1850.degree. F. to achieve optimum high temperature mechanical properties. The brazing alloys in the 1750.degree. F. to 1850.degree. F. brazing temperature range currently used are 82Au-18Ni, 41 Au-1.75Si-1.0B, 0-5 Fe balance Ni and 20.5Au-3.4Si-5.3Cr-2.3B-2 Fe-Bal. Ni. The significant Au content of these alloys tends to make these alloys prohibitively expensive. Additionally, the 82Au-18Ni alloy has poor stress rupture properties at high operating temperatures (1400.degree. F.). The lower limit of the brazing temperature for the 41 percent Au brazing alloy is about 1850.degree. F. whereas the lower limit of brazing temperature of the 20.5Au containing alloy is about 1800.degree. F. The other brazing alloys available for brazing in the 1750.degree. F. to 1850.degree. F. brazing temperature range are the phosphorus containing Ni-base brazing alloys. However, phosphorus containing brazing alloys result in brittle brazed joints with depths of penetration into the base alloy, far greater than that required for anchoring the brazing alloy to the substrate.
A brazing alloy that is relatively inexpensive, has the same brazing temperature as the 82Au-18Ni alloy and better stress rupture characteristics is believed to be an advancement in the art.